


First Times All Around

by MelinaMurgas



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Chill, F/M, Mell - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, More - Freeform, OC, be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinaMurgas/pseuds/MelinaMurgas
Summary: The first work made on this site, but it is also the first work I've done for Be More Chill. Just a little thing I thought I'd put here, so I hope you enjoy! It can slightly be read as a reader insert, though I tried to put some form of a personality and looks. You can change it accordingly as you'd want if that's your cup of tea.





	First Times All Around

Cafeteria – Thursday – 12:12 PM

 

            It had been merely days since the spread of the Squip was terminated by the power of mountain dew red. During the time of the supercomputer taking over, Michael and Gwen have been getting closer due to the loss of Jeremy to the popular kids. _Surely, he has no use for me now that he has his player two back._ That was something Gwen always thought about. If there was not a use for her, then there was no point in keeping her around. Hence why she had been trying everything to distance herself from Michael. But, with the kind of guy the nerd was, he never took abandonment well. Entering the lunchroom, there was the soon-to-be final attempt at letting it be known that she couldn’t possibly be useful for him anymore.

            As one would imagine, it didn’t particularly go in Gwen’s favor. _If I sign in to go to the library, it would avoid in me having to be confronted in the lunchroom._ The table was set up just by the doors, a security that had recently been put up to have a sense of where the students were going at all times. Gwen had made that sharp left, ready to speak and pick up a pen to write on the sign-out sheet. But, with the wonderful cliché of luck, the boyf riends themselves appeared on the scene.

            “Hey, Gwen! The table is back this way you know.” Michael commented, his goofy, lopsided smile ever so present on his features. He had just gotten back together with Jeremy, and he wanted to bring his two friends together to increase their friendship circle. He was never the kind to add a lot of people, else he would end up having a panic attack. That was clear as day when Gwen had found him in the bathroom at that Halloween party. The female turned abruptly to face Michael, mentally cursing. She knew she should have come over early or just not show up to the cafeteria at all. There were so many options she had in the palm of her hand, yet she chose the riskiest one. But, she couldn’t begin to reason as to why she chose this one.

            Letting out a laugh as she set the pen down, Gwen moved closer to the two, feeling the looming intimidation of height. “R-Right. Sorry, I’m really out of it today.” Came the lie that rolled off the tongue a bit too easily for her own liking. This could have easily been avoided if she had just said a teacher needed to meet with her at the library. Then again, the question next would be who and what for, and Gwen didn’t exactly have any life-changing problems to go to a tutoring session. Why did all of these options lead to her sitting with them when she was only in the way?

            Lunch went as seemingly normal of what one would expect from their school. Of course, it was weird to see the popular kids being so much nicer and greeting Jeremy as they headed to the table. They still had their own clique and tended to stay with each other, though Christine was now amongst the group. Jeremy had convinced them that he wanted to sit with Michael and Gwen today, but definitely tomorrow he would sit with them. There was also the high probability of the two joining the group. Like that would happen with their social issues. Then came what Gwen was already expecting from this setting, placing herself on Michael’s left whilst Jeremy took the right. Instantly, the friends of twelve years sparked up conversation from nowhere, going on about a new game that was going to come out and was already saving up for. Games on PC were more of the female’s thing, so anything based on the console was not the most known to her.

            As time passed, Michael glanced in the corner of his eye, watching Gwen’s figure as she was hunched up, hands in her lap after finishing her meal. Not wanting to draw too much attention to her, he played it off on his phone that the girl from 7-11 actually messaged him. Jeremy was obviously excited with a dorky grin. “Guess we’re both getting a shot. Dude, you gotta text her back!”

            “I know, I know.” Michael texted to Gwen quickly, sending it. He knew enough of the girl already that she kept her phone on silent, but he did show the screen to let her know he was trying to text her. As to distract his friend from acting suspicious, he went right back to the game discussion. Gwen raised a brow before checking her own phone. ‘you’re really quiet. You doing okay?’ Leave it to Michael to be worried after their late-night talks in his basement. He just wanted his two friends to come together, but it was harder than it looked with their personality clashes.

            ‘I’m okay. I’ll get used to it’ was the response that she shot back at him. “Gwen.” The brunette jumped in her seat. It wasn’t his voice, but more so Jeremy’s. She should have expected as much, but she still couldn’t help feeling jumpy. The tall male seemed to not take notice of it, instead continuing with what he was going to say. “My dad was packing extra cookies in my bag the past few days. You want any?” It was such a simple question that had two answers. Yet, the sudden acknowledgement as well as trying to get used to his presence had her stunned.

            Lightly gulping, Gwen cleared her throat to get her voice back. “I- uh, yeah that’s fine.” The exchange was short and sweet, even sweeter once the female stuffed an inch-worth of the cookie into her mouth. That was the end of the talk. Was that so hard to do? It didn’t feel complete. Yet, if she were to say more, the air would become even more tense and awkward than she could handle. She hadn’t even realized her legs were shaking until Michael’s hand rested just above her knee, thumb pressing against her skin gently as if trying to smooth out some fake wrinkle of skin there. Familiarity. Calmness. The first time she had more than one friend at a time and being successful was a hard task, but hopefully these jitters would go away eventually. After all, Michael was the first to get to know her within a week. That’s never happened to her before.

 

Michael’s Basement – Thursday – 7:49

 

            “Damn, these brownies taste _so_ good.” Michael crammed another one of the pastry into his mouth, in the middle of his high. Gwen knew she didn’t take any hits, yet she could feel like she was second-hand smoking it all. Jeremy had left not too long ago, probably around 7:20 so he could have dinner with his father. The guy was trying everything to be a better father, and wanted to spend as much time with his only son as much as possible. So, that left the two of them relaxing on the couch that he had down here.

            The room was big in itself compared to the usage of it. All it really had in there was the loveseat, the fifty-inch screen TV, and the consoles that were attached to it by wires. Given how often Michael spent his time in this room, it was practically his bedroom rather than the one that was upstairs. Both had its similarities. Both held posters of the music legend of Bob Marley, and figurines from video games all over the place. The key difference was the basement often smelling like weed for some time after smoked, whereas he would have his ass handed to him by his mother if he smoked anywhere else in the house. “I think you’re only saying that because you have the munchies. Save some for me.” Gwen couldn’t go wrong with having a brownie when the offer presented itself, even if they were only a store bought item. Plucking one from the container, she popped it into her mouth and chewed.

            7:50. Ten minutes before she was supposed to be home due to her curfew. Michael took note of this, as many of their moments together were short-lived in spite of the weekdays. “Do you think your mom will let you stay over? Being high is like being under the influence. I shouldn’t be driving like this.” He probably planned this from the start. He knew his parents were out doing their own thing, too. Either she had to walk and pray to be home within ten minutes, or risk having her mother come over because she didn’t trust having a sleepover in a boy’s house. But, her mother had to remember how invalid of a solution that was.

            Back in freshman year, Gwen had confessed to not simply liking one sex, and it was taken well enough. But, for some time, her parents worried on how she would be with friends. There was a chance of her doing questionable acts; although one was better with not getting herself pregnant by accident.

            “I can try, I guess. She barely accepted you staying over the first time.” Gwen responded, searching her pockets for her phone before groaning. “Where did it go?” Looking down, of course it was where the wireless controllers were, one leg moving from her pretzel style to push on the ground, leaning herself over to reach her phone before moving back to her position and swiped through her contacts until she came across _Home_ on her list. Calling would be much faster than texting. The phone rang twice before her mother had picked up, considering her father was on a late shift for work. “Hey, mom. Can I stay over at Michael’s?” Getting right to the point. At least she could be that way with her family. There was silence on the line for a brief moment before a response came through.

            “It’s a school night, Gwen. You don’t have clothes for tomorrow. Doesn’t he have a car?” All things that were known to be said and Gwen thankfully had some comebacks for.

            “I have all of my books for tomorrow. Michael can drop by early so I can get ready. It’s past curfew for him to be driving right now.” She had neglected to mention how Michael was high and did that regularly enough when he craved it. Her parental figure wouldn’t really take that too kindly. After a few sighs, the beautiful meaning of ‘you got me there’ along with ‘just listen to me because I am your elder’ to finally ‘I give up’. “Mom?”

            “Fine. Don’t make a habit of this. I only said yes because your father isn’t here right now. Be safe, please. Good night.” The call ended there, Michael turning onto his stomach and resting his chest and upwards on the teen’s lap. He glanced up at the girl, headphones bunched up against his shoulders, Gwen meeting his gaze before smiling softly.

            “I’ll take more brownies as my payment for worrying her.” She said bluntly before taking the container and ate another one of the small cubes. Her free hand rested itself in his hair, a shudder running through Michael’s spine before turning on his side so that he faced away from her.

            The realization smashed into them of it only been eight at night. Neither were even close to gaining an ounce of fatigue. Michael’s arm hung over the edge of the couch, lazily grabbing the remote, he barely was able to hold it between three fingers before fully wrapping his hand around the plastic piece of technology. From there, he pressed the input three times consecutively until the cable was turned on, switching out from the third input that usually held his historic GameCube console that Gwen was concerned on how it was still alive. The smell was starting to get to the teen, fearing herself that it would be on her clothes the longer Michael laid this close to her.

            The sounds of the characters in Adult Swim didn’t come through, the comfortable silence between them being broken by Michael. It wasn’t the weekend, so it was highly disappointing to not have any Anime playing for the time being. “Hey, can I ask you, like, this random ass question?” Normally with question starters such as this, Gwen was prepared to answer one that pertained to her personal life or give him advice. She kept quiet, but her nod as he turned to face her had him adding, “Is it okay if I touch you?”

            The girl froze up, shifting in her seat while the male quickly went to sit on his legs in a kneel as he waved his arms frantically. “W-What are you getting at here, Mell?!”

            “I-I- It’s just, I’ve never touched a girl before and you’re really comfy and the only one to ever get this close to me so I-.” He had himself pushed back more longwise of the couch, going into a full bow, his hands clasped together into one huge fist as he held it in front of his lowered head that could only see the fabric of the loveseat. His words had gone in one quick shot, barely giving Gwen time to process it all.

            “How far?”

            “What?”

            “How far were you planning to go?” Michael’s eyes blinked, feeling himself losing his high from the seriousness of the situation. It wasn’t a direct no, but it wasn’t a full yes either. She wanted intel before anything was conducted. “Well?”

            “I was only going to go as far… as you were comfortable with.” Keeping her as the priority even through his cloudy mind. Rather the gentleman if there ever was one left in the world. “So…” Michael raised his head, finding her gaze to be caught, face red to the shade of his jacket. Based on their previous talks, it was obvious she hadn’t done this with a guy before either. Never truly experimented.

            A shaky sigh left Gwen’s lips, weighing her options carefully. It could be worse. It could be someone from school that didn’t know how to take ‘no’ as an answer compared to a person who has managed to have her come out of her shell in a scarily fast amount of time. “You promise you’ll stop if I tell you?” The hair on his head waved wildly just like the shake of his head vertically. “Okay then… Then, I trust you on this. _But,_ no one knows about this. Not even Jeremy.” A first official secret from his best friend? That would be a rude thing to keep from him, but what he did with a woman should be his business in the long run, right? With another, slower nod, Michael bit his lower lip. He was greenlit, and nothing was stopping him now.

            Gwen averted her gaze, eyes halfway closed as she anticipated the quick touch on her chest. However, they instead widened at his hands pressed against her cheeks. “When I found them shapely, I should have realized you didn’t really have skin here to begin with. You’re really bony here.” The girl’s eye twitched. This was what he was doing when given this power. “N-Not that it’s bad! Weight goes to other places to different people!” Smooth Michael Mell.

            Michael cleared his throat before his fingers started to move, stretching higher, and moving under her glasses in the process. It caused her vision to be altered. She could still see him clearly, just with some less detail on the TV screen not too far from them. “I never see you pluck them. Other than a few strays, it’s cleanly shaved.” When Gwen was asked to be touched, she hardly expected such detail being given on her body.

            “What are you trying to compare me to?” The question put Michael off guard, removing his hand from her face, but still close enough to be inches from it, her glasses falling back into place.

            “I’m not meaning to. It’s just, the only girls I’ve ever seen in any context is from porn. Anyone with common sense knows that’s not real. I want a real perspective.” Getting the okay to continue, he continued with going to her neck, starting at the sides before going front and back. Slender sides, it had a nice shape, as straight as it was. He could easily trace the Adam’s apple, chuckling as she swallowed a lump that was starting to grow. The lower he went, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle that. Michael’s hand trailed to the back, frowning as he had to push through the hood of her jacket to get there. Bony. He could probably count the spinal cord pieces physically. Her skin was tight and hardly protected anything. It was a wonder where all of these pastries went.

            He lowered his eyes to her jacket. If he was going to get anywhere further, that thing had to go. He could recall a day where she had ever taken the piece of clothing off, though. “If we’re going to keep this up, you’ll need to take it off.” It was now Gwen’s turn to bite against her lip. Shakily bringing her hand to the zipper, she tried to rationalize in her head on this being a good idea. It wasn’t as if she was completely stripping in front of him, it was just a jacket. But, he could be put off by the sight of her to stop. Was that really such a bad thing?

            The zipper was pulled down, Gwen shrugging her shoulders to let it fall and rest by her wrists and stuck between her and the couch. As Michael took a once over of her, his face flushed to a bright pink. He could see now why she was more bottom heavy now with the item off. He wasn’t there yet, though. The black V-neck tee showed she had some cleavage on her, but it was nothing compared to what Cloe and Brooke tried to showcase in the halls of the school. As tempted as he was, he still wasn’t there.

            He started with slipping his hands underneath the sleeve to press against her bony shoulder, feeling every crease of the bone before removing his hands from that space. Michael gulped with his next personal task. Gwen braced for the impact, feeling his heated hands against her skin as he traveled up her shirt to her bra-covered chest. Definitely a-cups as he squeezed at them. He could feel the padding of the bra to give herself some lift. It was still a barrier to the real thing. It didn’t help that this far in the game had his pants feeling tighter. God, seriously? If someone were to walk in, he really would be deemed as a pervert by now. “Is it okay to cop a feel of them?”

            Gwen held her legs tightly together from his actions. His hands were on her. For a guy, this would be a revelation, and sight to behold to finally touch a woman’s breast – if they were into it. _They’re just bags of fat. It shouldn’t matter, right?_ “F-Fine.” Michael didn’t raise his head, but his eyes peered into hers with a raised brown, repeating the question with a lowered tone. Taking a breath, Gwen brought her hands under as well to unclasp her bra so she could freely move them to the side. “Yes, it’s fine.” She stated, in what she hoped was with slightly more confidence than how she started.

            Holy shit, Michael really was at this point in his life. His hands each grabbed one of her boobs, easily covering the entirety of it, sending waves of warmth through Gwen’s body. He paused, watching her reaction, which caused his organ to twitch. Crap, he had almost forgotten the breasts were a sensitive part. “S-Sorry.” His thumbs ran over her nipples, noting the little bumps around it, almost tempted to play with them more than what others generally would go for. Gwen had closed one of her eyes, hands gripping both the top of the couch as well as the edge of the cushioning. She could see why people liked this so much.

            Then his hands went to that dreaded area. It wasn’t as if she was commented on it too much, no one would even suspect with her large jacket covering everything. Michael pressed down on the skin in order to feel her ribs, thankfully it not being too skinny to feel them poking against his fingers. Finally, on her torso, they landed on a plush muffin top, yet it seemed sturdy enough to have a nice set of abs if she had just decided to work out.

            “Q-Quit lingering.” Gwen commented, now more so embarrassed than anything else, Michael taking note immediately. He kept one hand there, the other moving back to her cheek with a reassuring smile.

            “It’s not bad, it’s just your body. I mean, I can see why these are thicker than the rest of you.” He stated as he lowered his hand to her thigh, thumb rubbing against the nerves on the inner thigh. Gwen squeaked before fully backing away from him.

            He blinked twice, still in the position he was in holding her, but now grabbing air. “I didn’t think it was _that_ sensitive.”

            Rubbing at her arms, she felt cold. Taking it as a way to put her jacket back on, she did just that. “I guess no more of that, huh? I didn’t even get to see what a girl’s v-.”

            “Don’t even finish that sentence. You want to get there, you have to reach friendship level 55.”

            “Pfft, what is that? Is that supposed to be your way of saying we have to be dating first?” Gwen stayed silent, her redness calming down in the slightest, but still going strong. This made Michael chuckle before leaning to rest his head against her shoulder. “If I asked, would you say yes?”

            Twiddling her thumbs, Gwen tried to search for the right words. “Even if it were the case, I don’t know if I’d be okay with that.” The teen male frowned, she sighing in return. “I just- this was my first dose of it, too. I need time to process before deciding to have my first boyfriend during my junior year of high school.”

            Michael instantly had a goofy grin on his face. “But, if you say yes, then I’ll have my first ever official girlfriend in junior year!” Gwen paused, soon doubling over in a fit of laughter before raising her head to look over to him.

            “First times all around then.”

            “Only if you say yes.”

            Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him by the shoulders, pulling him close despite the stench that she had initially wanted to avoid. “I suppose you can reach level 50 for now.”

            “5-50?!”

            That left Michael in a state of an uncomfortable pants situation, although, he did get to sleep on the same couch with a girl for once.   


End file.
